disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Villains
Similar to the Disney Princess franchise, the Disney Villains have their own franchise to show off just how evil they are. Members Their merchandise ranges from snow globes to coloring books to t-shirts. Main Group *Maleficent *The Queen *Ursula *Jafar *Cruella de Vil *Hades *Chernabog *Lady Tremaine *Lucifer *The Queen of Hearts *Scar *Captain Hook Major Members *Cheshire Cat *Kaa *Shere Khan *Gaston *Judge Claude Frollo *Pete the Cat *Big Bad Wolf *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Card Soliders *The Hitch Hiking Ghosts *Ben Ali Gator *Smee *Iago the Parrot *Anastasia and Drizella *Jasper and Horace *Pain and Panic *The Lonesome Ghosts *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Mirage the Cat *Rhino Guards *Guards and Evil Army *Three Witches of Morva *The Fates *Huns *Clayton's Sailors *Phineasdrones and Ferb-Bots *Fury and his Gorgon Sisters *Krylock *Yang Jake *Future Shego *DNAmy *Killer Bebes *Trigger and Nutsy *Glut *Flotsam and Jetsam *Pooka the Evil Puppet *Stan and Heff Guest Members *Shan Yu *Abis Mal *Lampwick *Monstro the Whale *Sid Phillips *Scud the Dog *Horned King *Yzma *Saluk *Prince John *Sir Hiss *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *Hopper *Charles Muntz *Fat Cat *Don Karnage *Humbert the Huntsman *Stromboli *Governor Ratcliffe *Percy the Dog *Wiggins *J. Worthington Foulfellow *Gideon *Auto *Merlock the Magic *Creeper *Syndrome *The Underminer *The Ringmaster *The Coachman *Edgar Balthazar *Captain Gantu *Lyle Commander Rourke *Commander Helga *Mozenrath *Lord Dragunus *John Silver *Percival C. McLeach *Joanna the Goanna *Heffalumps and Woozles *Ronno *Man *Willie the Giant *Alameda Slim *The Headless Horseman *Mr. Winkie *Madam Mim *Witch Hazel *Si and Am *Aunt Sarah *The Rat *Mortimer Mouse *Phantom Blot *Magica DeSpell *Poe DeSpell *Flintheart Glomgold *Clayton *Bruce the Shark *Darla *Amos Slade *Chief the Dog *Bear *Ratigan *Fidget *Finister *Squatt and Baboo *Scorpina *Master Vile *Hydro Hog *Judge Doom *The Toon Patrol *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Chief Skinner *Scroop *Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Queen Narissa *Beagle Boys *Negaduck *Duke Igthorn *Lady Bane *The Bowler Hat Guy *Emperor Zurg *Al *Stinky Pete *Chick Hicks *Diablo *Lefou *Zira *Dark Dragon *Chang *Banana.B *Huntsman *Huntsgirl *Eli Pandarus *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn *Buford *Suzy *Future Candace *The Bees *Gaspar *Dawn *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Demona *Randall Boggs *Mr. Waternoose *Tetti Tatti *The Wolf (Peter and the Wolf) *Big Jet *Sabor *Queen La *Ivan Ooze *Oozemens *Gatekeepers *Mortant *Scorpiton *Horniton *Charlotte La Bouff *Three Little Wolves *Pink Elephants Merchandise Their most famous piece of merchandise is the Disney Villain Snow globe that was released in 1998. This snowglobe served as the model for the Villain's float in the Dreams Come True Parade in the Magic Kingdom. Most of these villains are featured in the Kingdom Hearts (series). Maleficent is their leader in this series. Most of them are also featured in Fantasmic! Here, The Queen is their leader and Maleficent is their greatest weapon. Although the Cheshire Cat is a villain, he befriends Alice. Other media Television specials In titled, Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. your host Hans Conried voice of The Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) with Disney Villains eight segments of Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella DeVil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and the Prince. Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star of House of Mouse. Disney's Villains' Revenge Favorite Villains include Captain Hook, The Wicked Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Ringmaster change the story with no "Happily Ever After". Leaders Over the years the Villains were led by whoever seemed like a good leader 'Maleficent - '''In the Kingdom Hearts Series and in many other famous Disney productions such as Kingdom Keepers novel. 'The Queen -''' Usually with shows at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts such as Fantasmic! and the former Walt Disney World show Cinderella's Surprise Party 'Jafar - '''Jafar was the leader in Mickey's House of Villains and second in command in the Kingdom Hearts Series. 'Pete - '''The Leader of the villains in House of Mouse in the episode, Pete's House of Villains. Gallery Petewall.jpg|Pete the Cat File:Queen.JPG|The Wicked Queen (Normal) File:Witch.JPG|The Wicked Queen (Witch Form) File:Shere_Khan.gif|Shere Khan File:Lion-king-scar_l.jpg|Scar Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook|link=Disney Villains Dr. Facillier.jpg|Doctor Facillier 63567 1206572552445 full.jpg|Jafar Snapshot20051121124512.jpg|Snake Jafar Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Dragon Maleficentt.jpg|Dragon Maleficent Cruella de Vil.jpg|Cruella de Vil Cruella De Vil (Live-Action).jpg|Cruella De Vil (Live-Action) Disney Villains.jpg|Disney Villains House of Villains.jpg|Villains in Mickey's House of Villains Obraz 045.jpg|Disney Villains on Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade at Disneyland Paris. Beprepared9.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Rita4-14a.jpg|Rita Repulsa Lord-zedd.jpg|Lord Zedd Mufasa-vs-Scar-the-lion-king-2801551-640-380.jpg|Scar kills Mufasa Category:Lists Category:Villains